Past Self, Present Self
by byebunny7
Summary: Chitanda and Houtarou are separated. They each change, a lot over the years.


This is my first fanfiction for Hyouka…

and my second/third one ever...

My editor also claims she is terrible...

Happy Birthday, Angela!

-In the distant future-

Tokyo, day, Chitanda's POV

A foggy, cloudy day is like no other. Instead of the usual power walk, people amble on the streets of Tokyo, wrapped from head to toe. Today is one of those days. Everyone walks with their spirits and energy drained out from them. It is a lazy day, and it reminds me of certain former classmate, who can best be described as energy conserving. He rarely did anything, yet, when he was solving mysteries, he would turn into another version of himself. His name was Oreki Houtarou.

We first confronted each other directly in the Classics Club. I can't say it was fate or anything because it was all by chance. I got to know him better with all the mysteries he solved over the course of high school. In fact, I particularly noticed our attraction under the Sakura tree during a parade. He was the umbrella man, holding the umbrella to protect me from the harsh glare of the sun. That experience was over ten years ago.

As I step outside my apartment, the fog welcomes me. I rub my hands together to keep warm as I join the mass of ordinary citizens. As one, we are a mass blur and blob moving to different locations around the city. Most of the city folk, like me, are going to work. The daily, exhausting shifts are taking it's toll on my body. It weighs me down, making everyday a drag. This is why I've changed a lot since high school. I've turned into a dull, gray adult adapting to the stress of everyday life responsibilities. The brightest point of my day was seeing Mayaka, my best friend, at work.

I finally arrived at my workplace and quickly changed to my cheerful demeanor. Instead of showing my true personality, I paint my face in a false smile, hoping to fool any customer. For the sake of the customer and my job, I mastered the art of false emotions. My whole day was an act. At the very least, Mayaka's day was also an act.

Kyoto, day and night, Houtarou's POV

Morning dew sets on the taxi as I meet up with Satoshi at the airport. He vividly describes the wisps of cloud that formed around the wings of the jet for the whole taxi ride before passing out on my sofa in my apartment. I will never sit there again. I'm sure Satoshi's drool will completely saturate part of the sofa now.

For once, I was thankful that I didn't have work today. Satoshi has planned our "hangout" time already. Thankfully, Satashi continues to sleep on the sofa for the whole morning, letting me have some sort of free time. So I stay home all morning with him. I have nothing else to do.

In the afternoon, Satoshi finally awakes and we on go on multiple boring tour guides around Kyoto. The tour around Nijō Castle takes the longest. The sheer amounts of high schoolers around the castle forces me to relive my own high school days. I evaluated myself as an energy conserver back then. The fact that the evaluation still applies to me today reminds me of how little my life changed.

"Hey, Houtarou," a bothersome voice intrudes my thoughts, "are you thinking about Chitanda Eru again?" I start to remind Satoshi that I had long gotten over Chitanda Eru. However, he says something that piques my interest. "Mayaka is still in contact with her, you know."

I raise an eyebrow and looked at my best friend, Satoshi, skeptically. "You're still in contact with Mayaka?" I ask with disbelief. It had been over five or so years since I had lost contact with Mayaka. In fact, I think it was when my cell phone fell in the river. I lost Chitanda's contact forever as well as the cell phone.

With a giddy look on plastered on his face, Satoshi says, "'Course, she's my girlfriend, for now, at least." He pauses suddenly, not saying anymore. My mind thinks about the past, how he ignored and rejected Mayaka's affections to not get obsessed with her. In the end, he pushed himself away from Mayaka to not hurt or lose her.

I give the best advice I could give without expending any energy. "Oh," I grumble. I couldn't evaluate the situation with such little information given. So I remain quiet, to pick up more data. The clamour of the background made it easy to remain silent, especially since the gardens of the castle host events today.

In a quiet, almost unnoticeable voice, Satoshi murmurs, "Actually, this whole trip is to break up with her. I'm planning to break up tomorrow. It's easier to do this without seeing her." I shake my head, making my brown hair get frizzled. Satoshi and Mayaka are just going to be hurt again.

Back at home, I lay on my bed, being the lethargic person I am. I stare at the ceiling light, in it's rusted glory. The light calms me and allows me to recount what had happened today. At times like these when Satoshi was here, I wonder if Satoshi was really the best friend I needed. He was nothing like Chitanda. I really miss her, but could never meet up with her because our broken promises we made to each other. With that thought in my head, I drift to a state of subconsciousness.

Tokyo, night, Chitanda's POV

"Work was so typical and boring today, wasn't it?" Mayaka asks while tilting her head to look at me. We are now on the train back to Minato, a special ward in Tokyo. Our friends jointly owned an apartment complex in Minato, and had offered it to Mayaka and I when we were looking for a residence. It was one of the best offers I ever accepted. The best offer I made was with Houtarou…

I quickly shake my head to clear my mind of Houtarou. It must have been a sudden movement, because Mayaka looks at me inquiringly. "Chitanda…" she whispers while she looks at me with sad eyes that bore into my soul. The shock of seeing my best friend in despair makes me forget my own and think about Mayaka's troubles. There is an important event going on in Mayaka's life that I should know about; however, I have no idea what it is.

Mayaka and I leave the train, and embark on a long walk back to the apartment. I think about whether I should have bought up the event again. I don't want to make Mayaka talk unwillingly, but I want her to feel better. I am willing to act as my friend's therapist for her personal matters. She seemed like she called my name for help back in the train. She looks like she is in much mental pain. The scene on the train was enough to make me sad already. I decide to help Mayaka as much as I can, without being intrusive. After all, Mayaka is a person who values privacy.

The apartment complex, nestled comfortably between two towering apartment structures, is where Mayaka and I exchange our goodbyes. I head to the top floor of the complex, and nearly collapse at my doorway. I quickly go to sleep. Tomorrow is another work day, and I sleep to prepare for it.

That night, I dream of changes, big changes, that turn my whole day inside-out.


End file.
